malikth_canonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Treasure Town
Treasure Town (トレジャータウン, Treasure Town?) is a settlement located in the Mystery World's Grass Continent. Independent rescue and exploration teams frequently visit this town to complete various expeditions on the Grass Continent. Treasure Town is also the town where Wigglytuff's Guild resides. John and Rei also lived here during the events of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Beyond the Shadows. Key Locations Main Town Wigglytuff's Guild Main article: Wigglytuff's Guild Wigglytuff's Guild is where the John and Rei decided to start their exploration team in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Beyond the Shadows. On the first floor, Chimecho Assembly, where affiliated teams can arrange their team, and the Outlaw Notice Board and the Job Bulletin Board, where teams can accept jobs, can be found. On the second floor, Croagunk's Swap Shop can be found and here, teams can trade a pair of rare Pokémon-exclusive items for other rare hold items. Spinda's Café Spinda's Café is located in the crossroads, and opened during the events of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Beyond the Shadows. It has two new shops: in Spinda's Juice Bar, teams can turn any combination of food items into a variety of drinks; and the Recycle Shop, which is run by Wynaut and Wobbuffet, allows teams to trade unwanted items for another item. Recycle Tickets are available at the Recycle Shop, allowing teams to win prizes. Kangaskhan Storage Run by a Kangaskhan, this shop allows teams to store items they find in Mystery Dungeons. As their team's Rank increases, so does their storage capacity. Kecleon Market Run by the Kecleon brothers, the younger brother runs a part of the shop called Kecleon Shop which sells food, gummis, throwing items, and other various items. The older brother runs Kecleon Wares which sells TMs, Wonder Orbs and other rarer items such as Keys. Xatu Appraisal Xatu opens Treasure Boxes teams find in Mystery Dungeons, with a price of 150 Poké. Electivire Link Shop Run by Electivire, this shop allows teams to set moves, link them for combos, or remember forgotten techniques. However, Electivire cannot teach Deoxys moves it has forgotten, saying it's a "special" Pokémon. Duskull Bank Run by a Duskull, this bank allows teams to store money so it will not be lost if the party is defeated in a dungeon. Chansey Day Care Chansey will hatch Eggs received as a reward for missions. The Pokémon hatched from Eggs will be at level 1 and know Egg Moves. Marowak Dojo Run by Marowak, this dojo contains for teams to explore, labeled by the types of Pokémon that inhabit it. To explore one, the player will temporarily lose all the items currently in the Treasure Bag. Each labyrinth has 3-5 floors, with the enemies getting progressively stronger as the player advances through the floors. Outskirts of Treasure Town Sharpedo's Bluff Main article: Sharpedo's Bluff Sharpedo Bluff is located west of Treasure Town, and is not really part of the town by itself. It was Rei's home before joining Wigglytuff's Guild, and becomes his exploration team base after graduation. Category:Locations Category:Mystery World Category:Settlements